New
by beautifulsoul95
Summary: Amalynn is an elven princess from a remote kingdom. As orc attack Amalynn is dragged away into an adventure she's always desired but soon realizes she is not ready for..
1. Chapter 1 - Looking Like a Lady

A/N: This is an OC story set in the world of LOTR. It will be an Legolas/OC shipping! Please don't forget to read and review!

Prolouge

The most obscure occurrences in the world would have to be "Goodbyes." They can be good goodbyes or sad goodbyes. There can be awkward goodbyes and perfect ones. There can be long-dreaded goodbyes and long-awaited goodbyes. But I knew this one was none of those. This certain goodbye would be completely of it's own stature. And as I stared forward into his eyes, I knew this was going to be the hardest, and, without a doubt, the saddest goodbye I'd ever made. We wished nothing more than to be together. But fate was not kind. It was time. I looked down. Then up with confidence. And I opened my mouth to say…

**Chapter 1**

"AMALYNN! It's time to wake up. The sun has long ago rose and yet you not with it."

I opened one eye, wincing at the harsh light coming through my window. My mother was standing in my doorway. I grimaced, knowing that we'd be spending too much time getting myself ready.

I sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Amalynn, I shall be sending Saerwen up to help you dress. You'll need to cooperate today."

She glared at me and turned on her heel to leave. I sighed, and got up put on my robe. I glanced over at the window I've looked at more times than there are stars in the sky. I long to be away from this life of primping, yet, here I stand.

A knock came at the door, and I turned away from the window slightly.

"Come in."

Saerwen swept into the room, and her mouth dropped at the sight of me. I knew I'd enjoyed myself yesterday in the woods, but was I that bad? Her shocked look quickly subsided and she recovered.

"Into the bath, with you. Although I don't know why I bother. Missus says she wants ya to look presentable at all times, yet you run out into …"

I stopped listening, knowing I could probably recite her angry rant from memory. Saewen had been my lady-in-waiting since I was a young girl. She had scrubbed at the dirt on my face and the mud beneath my fingernails for many years. Although she was rough around the edges she cared a lot for me and my family and I considered her as such.

She yanked on my wrist and pulled me from my room as well as my kind thoughts toward her. I didn't protest as I normally would have as she dragged me through the great hall. Though a thought did creep into the very corner of my mind. "But I want to go back into the woods." Saerwen turned to glare at me, I must have said it loudly.

I grinned at her sheepishly. "Saerwen, might I go outside for a moment? It's such a lovely day and I-"

I was cut off by the sudden appearance of my father. He smiled at me, "Good morning, Amalynn," he said as he looked from my dirty slippers to my mud-covered face, "have fun in the woods yesterday?" My father was the only one who actually understood my need for a break in my monotony. My mother, however, thought a princess of my stature should "not conduct herself in such a way."

"I had the most wonderful time Papa, I found 3-"

Saerwen tapped her foot, clearly annoyed by our back and forth.

"My lovely Saerwen… do you think you can make her look presentable for tonight's gathering? I know it is going to be a feat."

"Your majesty, should you not be getting ready yourself? 'Tis nearly midday."

He laughed, clearly amused by her ignoring his question. There were many things I loved about my papa, but the most was his kindness. He could see the light in any dark situation.

He turned back to me. "You must get washed up, the court of Mirkwood will be here tonight. And you are quite right, Saerwen. I suppose I must go, my sweet Lynn." I grimaced, partly at the use of my nickname, also at the impending arrival of the elves of Mirkwood.

"They are to come, again? This is the fifth time this month, father." He kissed my forehead complacently, "Darling, I know, but soon I fear there may be war, and our small kingdom has to find it's place in it."

Other than my eyes growing wide, I kept my face free of worry.

"Father….you'll be alright, won't you?" "Yes, my flower, I shall." I smiled at him, as he was always so talented at reassuring me.

He kissed me on the forehead, then, with another nod at Saerwen, walked off. She stood there for another moment, staring after him.

"Saerwen?" She shook her head as if coming back to reality.

"Right, this way Amalynn."

Saerwen had never referred to me as "your highness", which I preferred. She lead me into the empty room and sat me in the bath, then began to scrub my long hair.

"You must start treating your hair better, Amalynn. Or soon it will all fall out!" She grunted as she tried to scrub a particularly grimy piece of hair. I gasped as she pulled very hard on my head.

"Saerwen!" "Well, if you'd take better care of yourself…" After she was satisfied with my hair she started to scrub me.

Several hours later we finally made our way back up to my room. She sat me down in front of the mirror and combed out my, now dry, hair. As it wisped and curled down my back, I considered the fact that if there was one thing my mother actually approved of, it would have to be my hair. She said that queens were jealous of it. I only laughed at this. My hair wasn't very important to me, it was just there, I didn't care if I always looked presentable or not. As Saerwen cooed at my locks for a moment, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you look like a lady. Finally."

She went over to the bed and opened a box sitting on it. I glanced over curiously. She held up a large amount of fabric, that was slowly shifting around to reveal a dress.

"I'll have to put that on, won't I?"

"Aye."

I grimaced, "But-"

"Arms up."

I sighed, but did as she said. She pulled the whispering fabric over my head, and fastened it, then turned me toward the mirror.

"There now, look at yourself. You're beautiful Amalynn, you just need to….take better care of yourself."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Saerwen."

I looked like a completely different person. My hair fell gracefully around my face. My eyes, normally a dull blue, were bright. The gown I was wearing made me appear taller.

She pulled my foot up and stuck a silk slipper on to it.

"Alright, love," she said as she slid the other on, "time to go."

I smiled again, "Thank you Saerwen, -"

We were interrupted by a loud horn sounding. Mirkwood court was here.

Well thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2 - Dancing

I made my way into the main hall, where my father and mother were greeting King Thranduil.

"Ah, Amalynn, you look splendid!" My father greeted me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

My mother even gave me an approving look.

"Now, Amalynn," my father started, "I'd like you to meet King Thranduil."

I curtsied, "How do you do?"

He bent and kissed my hand, "It's pleasure to meet you, Princess Amalynn, you look ravishing." He said it like my father would.

He turned to my father, "Alionwyn! You really have outdone yourself with this welcoming!"

My father laughed, "You expected less, my old friend?"

Footsteps came sounding down the hall, announcing yet another visitor. A tall elf walked through the front doors. He was very handsome, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had laughter lines around his eyes, and long eyelashes. He was frowning, and my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out why. Perhaps he also hadn't wanted to come to this…ordeal.

"Ah, Legolas! There you are!"

Thranduil turned to us, "This is my son, Legolas. Son, this is King Alionwyn, Queen Arwen, and their daughter, Amalynn."

His eyes had quickly passed over my parents, but when I was introduced his eyes strayed for just a moment longer. He walked forward and clasped my father's hand, kissed my mother's hand, then paused briefly, but leaned forward and kissed mine. I knew I must have been blushing. Something I usually never did, I'd had my hand kissed thousands of times before.

He'd already turned back toward my father, "Thank you for having us, King Alionwyn." His voice was strong.

"Please, call me Alionwyn, Legolas. We're not here for formalities!" The irony of the situation being that we were exactly here under the pretense of formalities. With war threatening our door step, I knew that there was stress behind my father's smile and booming laughter.

We made our way toward the throne room, which held numerous dancing couples. I sat quickly, not wanting to attract an invitation to dance. I ignored the indignant look from my mother. A good princess would mingle, accepting any and all dance invitations. I enjoyed watching the other couples sway, they appeared far more graceful than I. A feat easy to accomplish. I'm usually rather light on my feet, being an elf and all, however the creator must have passed over the pots bubbling with charm and grace, having bestowed neither in me. Hopefully father would ask me, he just sat my feet atop his and we swayed, it wasn't harmful or embarrassing.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the soft sound of someone clearing their throat above me. I looked up to see Saelnir. I knew I must of looked angry because he cleared his throat again.

"My lady, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" A nasty answer resounded in my head, but I knew I must so I only said, "You may."

Saelnir was the elf my mother had picked out for me to marry My father, however, didn't know anything about this. I disliked him; he was vain, cruel, and saw myself only as a prize. He took my hand tightly and pulled me out into the dance area. He put his arm around me and pushed us far too close together.

"How fare you today, Lady Amalynn?" He smiled a cruel smile at me.

"I was having a rather nice day…" "Your tone strikes me as one of discontent…"

"What tone?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what he spoke of. He pulled me even closer and moved us near a dark corner of the ballroom. I stepped on his toes, feigning clumsiness as an excuse.

"You act as though you're dancing with a snake." He grunted.

"More of an ass." That shut him up, for a moment.

"Your tongue is like fire, my lady."

"And yet, you are not burned?" He pulled us even tighter together, so much that it hurt.

I whimpered, "Does this hurt, milady? Maybe it will teach you some **manners**."

"Might I cut in?" I looked up, and smiled without meaning to. Legolas was standing there, thankfully, and not another of my "gentleman callers."

Saelnir rolled his eyes and let go of me, "I suppose so. Perhaps you can teach her to watch her tongue around her betters." I grimaced.

Legolas said nothing, only bowed to him and watched as he stalked off.

It was quiet as Legolas pulled me gently to him and took my hand. I was surprised that he didn't notice my heart racing in my chest.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." "Think nothing of it."

I supposed he wasn't much of a talker, so we danced in silence.

"Your father is very kind." His voice startled me.

"Yes, I adore him…" I smiled toward where he sat, then I saw my mother's expression. She was livid. Splendid. I shook my head and turned back toward him.

"Your mother does not receive your adoration?"

"We don't get along quite as well. She doesn't approve of what I spend my time doing."

"Which is?"

I laughed, "I explore our lands. I climb trees and ride h-." I stopeed, my breath catching in my throat.

Most men thought of this behavior as a challenge. Something they could break me of. Along with the pleasure of gaining the power of a king I had sworn to myself I would stop bringing this up so that my family would not encounter danger because of me.

"That doesn't sound very terrible." I relaxed, then, tensed again as he abruptly changed our topic of conversation. "Saelnir is a very interesting choice for a suitor."

"I loathe him… Mother thinks he is the right choice because he is steady and stable. His family has wealth as well. What does it matter? We are all doomed in this coming war…"

Legolas snapped his eyes to mine. "My lady, war is terrible but to give up all hope is worse."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I apologize, sir. I did not mean to sound hopeless."

He relaxed and sighed, "No, I need to apologize. Here I am, admonishing you for saying what you believe. My lady, I am truly sorry for the position you have been put in,"

"I-" I was interrupted by the doors being shoved open, and a messenger running in. He rushed over to King Thranduil and my father and handed them a note.

My papa took it and read with a frightened face. He gave the letter to King Thranduil, then rushed to my mother. He grabbed her hand and signaled to Legolas.

The prince took my hand in his and pulled me toward the door and down into the cellar. As the door was closing I heard the guards quietly telling our guests to move into the barracks.

"Legolas? What is going on?"

"I am not sure.."

The cellar door opened again and my mother, father, and King Thranduil were ushered down the steps.

"Father?" I said, frightened.

"Saruman…he is creating an army… We must hide for the night and set out in the morning for Rivendale. It is the safest place now."

"Dearest, they are not at our doorstep. Why do we not continue our party with our people. We can set out in the morning." My mother was always an advocate for our impeccable image.

"He has already sent out the Nazgul, Minada."

The usual look of serenity disappeared from my mother's face and she turned and looked at me.

"Are we safe here?" Mother whispered now.

"I am unsure. I think it is best for us to hide here for tonight."

King Thranduil cleared his throat, "Legolas and I will go and be on watch. We will stop any who try to come and harm this kingdom."

Legolas stood up straighter and looked down at my hand, which was still in his. My cheeks burned as I dropped it. I did not understand how I still could feel embarrassment at a time like this. He smiled at me, but it did not reach his eyes.

"It was my pleasure to dance with you tonight, Princess. I will keep you and your family safe, you have my word."

I nodded, "thank you."

He shook my father's hand, then, with one final look at our three faces, left with his father.

We made a makeshift bed out of flour, then fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Travel

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you are enjoying these updates… A couple of things. This is a story I began on another account like 5 years ago and now I am editing it and changing the story a bit. I hope you enjoy. Also, I had forgotten that I had named Amalynn's mother Arwen. Her name has been changed to Minada. (Min – ah – dah) And finally, Amalynn's name is pronounced: Am – ah – lynn. OK bye!**

Chapter 3

Travel

I awoke to loud knocking on the cellar door. I sat up and noticed my mother and papa were gone. Fear stilled my heart, as I stared at the looming door.

I slowly worked my way over to the door, trying to calm my breathing. I grabbed a loaf of bread as a form of distraction or a weapon if I needed it.

I counted to three and threw open the door. There stood Legolas, smiling. His smile turned into an embarrassed cough when he looked me up and down once. I flushed red as I realized that my dress had fallen off of one shoulder, and had become hitched around one leg. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Just a moment, please." "Of course, take your time."

I closed the door and tried to compose myself. I smoothed my hair down and opened the door again, hoping to appear much more decent.

"Yes, Prince Legolas? Is there any news? Where are my parents?"

"Your parents are with my father, discussing our next move. We are going to be departing to Rivendale this morning, so they asked me to escort you to your room for safety, so you can gather any thing you'll need."

I tried to smile, still reeling from the lowest point of our interactions thus far. I nodded and began to lead him to my chambers.

"How was last night?"

"Quiet. We saw no activity whatsoever. I feel confident that we can get your family to safety this morning."

"Oh… alright." I opened the door to my room and glanced around to see what I might take with me. My eyes landed on my brush. I spun around to Legolas in a panic.

"Have you seen a servant?! Saerwen is her name."

His eyes turned from amusement to grim. "All servants have been moved already. We had a small, safe group escort them to the docks."

"The…docks? Do you mean…?" I knew they must be awaiting the next trip to Valinir. Which meant I would never see Saerwen again. My heart ached to tell her goodbye, how much she has meant to me, how she is like a mother to me. I fought back tears as I looked at Legolas again.

"Thank you, I am glad she is safe." I sighed, allowing myself one more moment of sadness over the loss.

"I am going to change into some traveling clothes. I will only be a moment."

"Take your time, Princess."

I went to close the door, then paused.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Please simply call me Amalynn."

He chuckled very quietly but stayed silent.

I closed the door, finally able to breathe easily for the first time that morning and set about finding clothes.

We set out soon after, with only a few guards. We only had 3 horses, so mother rode with papa and I rode with King Thranduil. Legolas had offered to share his horse, but after our awkward encounter this morning, I thought it better to ride with his father.

It was wonderful to travel through the forest. I could almost taste the trees, rain, and earth. I loved to listen to the crunch of leaves under boots as they walked. The trip only took us a few days. I mourned when it was finished. It was a relief, however, to see the arched gateway into the beautiful city. I had always loved the scenery, though this time there seemed to be a sad undertone to the lush grass and sparkling waterfall. I wished we had come to visit instead of seeking sanctuary.

We came upon the stable where the horses would stay. He dismounted and lithely came over, offering me his hand. Once he'd assisted me down, he solemnly kissed my hand.

"Lady Amalynn, it has been an honor to escort you."

"My thanks, Sir Legolas, for your generosity. I shall never forget it." I attempted to stress the sincerity of my words, hoping, praying, that perhaps he'd show an inkling of interest or even emotion that we elves hid so well.

"Farewell, Amalynn." His eyes were soft as he turned away.

Though sad, I was also glad for his absence. I was beginning to act like a mutt, my eyes following him wherever he would go. As if I was hoping he would drop a couple of scraps for me from his dinner plate. Honestly, it was embarrassing.

Someone showed my mother, father and I to our rooms. Then I began to wander the grounds, wondering what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4 - Decisions

Marveling, as I looked, at the intricate structures and beautiful scenery. I could smell the fresh flowers and almost taste the pure air. I was so involved, I started when I heard shouting.

I followed the sound into a large area, beautifully lit by the sun. The small flowers peeking out, freshly blooming. The birds happily chirping. The sound of running water softly in the background. The scene was a strong contrast to the conversational atmosphere between the men standing in the clearing. Among the men was Legolas, who was listening with a blatant scowl on his face. I began listening to the discussion.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

A stout dwarf stood and exclaimed, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

An eruption sounded throughout the area. Shouting from man to elf to wizard to dwarf. I watched the heated arguments, confused yet slightly intrigued. I noticed then what I had not before...a small hobbit looking very much in pain. I studied the hobbit quite closely, noting his unusual eyes and pale color. He seemed to snap out of his trance, and stood, speaking,

"I will take it. . . I will take it. . . I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Abruptly, the noise stopped. All the men turned in shock toward the small creature.

It was decided that Frodo (the hobbit with the strange eyes) would take the Ring to Mordor, with the assistance of a group called "The Fellowship Of the Ring."

I knew immediately what my part was in all of this. As Legolas walked from the group, I stepped in front of him.

" Legolas...I have a favor to ask of you."

Legolas' eyes grew wide as he saw me.

"Amalynn? What are you doing here?

"I ask...that you take me with you."

"Princess, that is not in my control... I cannot-"

"Please... please..!" I grasped his hands, hoping that he would see the desperation engrained in my heart.

"I-," His words were interrupted by a strong presence. We both looked, towering above us stood the wizard that was amongst the group.

"Permit me to introduce myself, I am Gandalf the Grey.. and you are Princess Amalynn, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I curtsied, suddenly remembering my manners.

"And you, young lady, would like to join us on this very difficult journey?"

"Yes, sir.."

"And you are sure you could complete this journey?"

"I feel as though I will complete it or die trying."

"You have much fire in your spirit… I believe that it is destiny that you join us on this journey. We leave at dawn."

And with that the wizard walked away. I stared in awe after him.

"Amalynn...did you really just...you're in the fellowship..you are.."

"Yes, Legolas, I do believe that I am." I smiled at him, a real smile that reached all the way to my heart.

He appeared puzzled, "Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

Then he turned on the heel of his boot and left me behind; quietly wondering if I had just made the worst mistake of my life.

I ran to papa and mother's chambers, banging my fists on the door.

"Yes?!" Papa wrenched open the door, a wild look in his eye.

"Papa! I need to tell you something…"

"Could it not wait until morning, my dearest?"

I gave him my best glare. "Papa, this is too important."

"Well, let us walk together."

He smoothed down his hair and closed the door behind him. We strolled to a lonesome bench and sat down. Tiny stars twinkled down from the expansive sky, shining light on the lush land of Rivendale. The moon joined the stars, creating a beacon of the creamy light. It was much more enjoyable than the uneasy look on my beloved father's face. He finally heaved a sigh and turned his furrowed brow toward me.

"Father," I said, trying to be as formal as possible, "I am joining the Fellowship that is taking the Ring to be destroyed. I have already asked and been permitted to go. This is my decision, and I will not be changing my mind."

I steeled myself, waiting for his anger. Instead he sighed and looked at the moon.

"Amalynn, you and your mother are the two most important things to me in this life. The day your mother and I married and the day of your begetting are my two most prized memories. When you entered this troubled world and I held you in my arms, you were the most beautiful being I had ever beheld. You were so small and yet you already held a look of fierce determination," He chuckled at the memory. "And you grew. You grew into this small being with this huge way of speaking. You looked at the world as though you could conquer it at the most simple whim. Yet, I witnessed the gentleness of your mother in you, as you helped anyone in need. You have always been so brave, so strong, so fierce."

He mustered a shaky breath.

"Sending my beautiful, strong flower out into this war is impossible to think of. I am crippled by the thought of you being slain. I always dreamed of watching you marry, watching you have children of your own, that they may be as you are."

He stood, outlined by the golden moonlight.

"Please my Amalynn. Please do not make me watch as you go off into inevitable danger. Please. Let me watch you live. Please."

I felt a small droplet on my cheek. I wiped my tear away, my heart aching for my father.

"Father, many years ago, you told me something that is forever engrained in my mind. You told me, evil is a strong presence, but good will always be stronger. I know that good will prevail in this situation as it is meant to. I need to help. I must help. I do not know if I am meant to survive or to be a sacrifice, but good will win."

He frowned and changed the subject, "They make to leave for the Valinor soon. Your mother intends to go with them."

I gasped, "But F-fathe-"

"Amalynn, you are to go with your mother."

"No."

He stumbled back a tad, "What?"

"No. I'm not going to sail safely off to Valinir. I am going to fight."

He sighed, suddenly appearing far older, "I cannot let you do this. My duty is to keep you and your mother safe."

"What about our kind, Father?! What about all the other elven people who will suffer. The humans? The dwarves?"

He flinched as the last word flew from my mouth, "Amalynn, do not let that filth touch your tongue."

I scowled, "We cannot let past disagreem-"

"Disagreements?! Is that what you call losing your grandfather?!"

Alas, it was my turn to flinch. "I did not mean it in that way, I mean that we should band together! That we should fight! And, that I should go with them. With the Fellowship."

"You are not welcome among the fighting Amalynn. You are but a child."

"A child!? Is that all you see me as? Not as your daughter?! Not as a warrior?! Sauron will not care what age I am as he sends one of his fighters to slit my neck!"

"Hold your tongue!"

I looked away.

"Amalynn, darling, I love you. I cannot and will not sit idly by and watch you march to your death with a few hobbits to keep you safe."

"Father, if you will not give me your blessing to go, I will defy you. I do not want to, but it is what is right."

"If you think-"

"Alionwyn."

Our heads both snapped over to a shadow near the edge of the clearing. My mother took a few steps out into the moonlight and continued.

"It is time for our daughter to go. You must let her go, or she will scorn us for the rest of time."

"Minada, she will be killed," he set his hard eyes on me again, "you will not die for this war."

"I will decide for myself what I will die for."

"Let her go, my love." Mother placed a hand on his chest.

He sighed and turned his back to me, "Come Minada, let us rest." He paused and turned only slightly toward me, "I will not watch you leave for death. Consider this our goodbye if you are choosing to defy me."

I felt a sob rise in my throat, "But papa…" But he had already disappeared into the shadows.

My mother looked at my with concern etched into her features. "Amalynn, we love you more than words could express. You are our star. Your father… he loves deeply, and when he is hurt, feels it in his very soul. I know I have been hard on you all your life, but it is only because your father saw no faults in you. I wanted you to become strong, as I knew this day would come. I fought for your side tonight. Do not let it be for naught."

She crossed over and kissed my forehead, then leaned against it for a moment.

"My morning star. Be safe on the journey. May we one day be reunited."

"Mother," I felt another sob build in my throat. There were so many things I wished to say to her. Tonight would be my last chance. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I murmured, "I will fight to stay alive for you. I will come and meet you. I love you more than words can express."

Her cheeks were also wet, "My Amalynn…"

She turned and left. I looked up to the moon and wept.

When there were no tears left, I returned to my chambers and rested.


End file.
